El primero de todos
by SakuAsakura
Summary: Cuando la desesperación de no entender tus pensamientos te agobia, simplemente la compresión de ese ser amado es la cura para volver a enderezar el camino. ONESHOT  Disclamer: Shaman King no me pertenece, hecha sin animo de lucro bla bla bla


Me ve afligida, pero aun así no me pregunta que causa mi tristeza. Solo me mira, con sus oscuros ojos, una típica sonrisa brota de su rostro, él me conoce, me abraza, mientras me susurra al oído -desahógate- mira mis ojos, como abrazándome el alma, como si supiera todo lo que pasa por mi mente al solo mirarme.

-Las lagrimas limpian el alma- agrega, bajo la mirada, no sé qué hacer, no quiero llorar frente a él, no quiero que se dé cuenta de mi debilidad, soy muy terca lo sé, lo único que sale de mi boca es una carcajada, fría, cínica, no se sorprende, porque sabe lo que siento, levanta mi rostro suavemente con una de sus manos y veo en sus ojos una pregunta que no alcanzan a pronunciar sus labios y le respondo, con mas sinceridad de la que debería.

-mi alma está muy manchada, no quiero pasarme la eternidad llorando-

Y ahora veo en sus ojos más comprensión, más ternura de la que merezco y me abraza aun más fuerte. Es solo eso, comprensión, ternura, cariño, no hay una sola gota de lastima en sus brazos.

Me sumerjo en esa realidad alternativa, me dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, para este momento estoy más cerca de él, de su boca, de su rostro, puedo ver cada poro sobre la superficie de su piel, como miles de pequeños imanes que me atraen a él, y me dejan fija a su lado, me siento cómoda, quiero acercarme un poco más, pero vacilo en hacerlo, el lo nota y sonríe, me mira los labios, pienso que quiere un beso, yo también lo quiero, pero para mi sorpresa él alza su cara y besa con ternura mi frente, me dice como respondiendo a la decepción que tontamente dejo ver en mi rostro -Ahora no, no es el tiempo, aun tienes manchas en tu alma- me abraza un poco mas fuerte esperando que yo lo entienda, por que se que es así, aun tengo el alma negra. La decepción brota por mi cuerpo y lo llenan de movimientos involuntarios, y para qué ocultarlo, él ya se dio cuenta.

Me toma una mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, con la otra la acuna mi rostro, siento mi corazón chocar contra mi pecho. Se me acerca un poco más, cierro los ojos y escucho su voz terrenal, sin armonía y aun así más hermosa y dulce que la de cualquier ángel -No quiero que sea sencillo- besa mi frente nuevamente, pero ahora, con mas dulzura aun, que es casi imposible, mi ojos permanecen cerrados, como un sueño y no quiero despertar. Un beso más largo que recorre cada fibra nerviosa de mi cuerpo en tantas direcciones que pierdo la noción de donde se encuentra él. Ahora solo soy alma y el cuerpo es él, no siento la banca, ni la brisa que pasa, no hay nada más real que él a mi lado, con sus labios en mi piel, con una mano rozando tiernamente mi tez mientras que la otra se entrelaza con la mía.

Lentamente el calor que hacía sentir en mi piel se enfría, siento como se aleja, como inevitablemente tengo que despertar de este sueño, abro mis ojos con tristeza, miro su rostro cubierto de un suave tono carmesí, en ese momento lo comprendí, así como yo él lo deseaba, anhelaba no ser uno conmigo y no solo en alma sino también en cuerpo. Lo acurruco entre mis brazos, mientras que todo se aclara entiendo que lo amo, no con un amor normal, no con un amor de necesidades, es el amor que siento por aquel que me salvó.

Poco a poco vuelvo a ser yo, y poco a poco tomo el control de la situación, eso era lo que él quería porque me ama como soy. Acaricio su rostro, sus ojos, su nariz y su boca, porque es lo que deseo, lentamente me acerco, siento como su respiración me arropa cálidamente mientras que yo deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, el primero de todos pero no el ultimo, porque como un interruptor siento como se encienden nuestros cuerpos como vuelvo a dejar la realidad y como él la deja junto a mí, para que vivir si no es junto él y para que morir si no sabemos a dónde vamos.

Él es mi futuro mientras que comprendo que el "yo" ya es pasado, nuestra historia continuará y no temeré nunca más porque sé que cuando me sienta afligida otra vez con un beso nuevamente el me salvará.

Ya no necesito mas, ya sé a dónde pertenezco porque acabo de encontrar mi lugar en el mundo, en sus brazos de aquí, hasta que no nos quede nada.

* * *

><p><em>Comienzo mi vida en el mundo de los Fanfics con este pequeño oneshot.<em>

_sin mucho dialogo, una anecdota contada por Anna_

_Espero haber capturado su personalidad acertadamente_

_gracias a los que lean por leer_

_y gracias a los que dejen reviews por dejarlos _

_sin mas me despido hasta la próxima ocasión!_


End file.
